You and me fascination
by Billy Stone
Summary: Fascination.Simple.Mais,car il y a un mais. Alice Brandon et non Bella Swan. En clair remplacé Bella par notre petit lutin.Simple.Oui enfin Non.Alice déménage à Forks où elle rencontrera Jasper Hale Cullen.Mais lui,sa famille ne sont pas humain; ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Je m'appelle Alice Pénélope Meredith Mary Carter Brandon. Long comme nom hein ? Ma vie était normale... mis a part du faîte que j'ai des visions...Je vois le futur... Bref, ma vie était presque normale jusqu'à la mort de ma mère...La seule qui me croyait...Un accident d'avion...Mille onze mort...Ma mère en faisait parti...J'ai donc dus aller vivre chez mon père et sa nouvelle famille. Une belle-mère faîtes que de plastique tellement elle a subit d'opération chirurgicale, une demi-sœur sans rien dans le crâne, un demi-frère barjo... Ma vie promettait d'être une longue agonie. Mais bien sûr, mes visions sont revenues... Je _le_ voyais... Jasper Hale Cullen...Alors, ma vie a changés. Car Jasper et sa famille ne sont pas humains, j'en suis sûr...J'aurais bien enquêter mais il est trop tard...Car je suis en train de regarder ma mort dans les yeux...


	2. Avion

Chapitre 1

Le trajet d'avion fut silencieux. Enfin, pour les passager. La musique de mon ipod était des accords violents de guitare électrique. Alors que la magnifique voix du chanteur –sarcasme- braillait dans mes oreilles, quelqu'un me dit un, « Madame ? »

-C'est mademoiselle, dis-je.

-Excuser moi, fit la voix.

-Pardonnée.

Je relevais la tête, devant moi se tenait la plus belle fille au monde, une fille grande, brune. Magnifique quoi.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Ouais, si tu veux.

La fille s'assit a côté de moi.

-Je m'appelle Isabella Swan Hale. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella.

-Alice.

-Ravi Alice.

-De même Bella.

Bella passa le trajet à me raconter sa vie. Elle était la fiancée d'Edward Cullen, avait été adopté par Carlisle Cullen et sa femme Esmée. Elle me raconta les bêtises du frère d'Edward Emmett, me décrivit la beauté de sa sœur Rosalie, et la solitude du dernier Jasper. Le visage de la fille me rappelait quelques choses...quelqu'un. Mais la vrai question était, qui ? Ou quoi ?

Soudain, je sus. Mes visons. Je la voyais en train de boire le sang d'un cerf. Puis, je la revoyais au lycée de Forks.

-Dit, tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, oui.

-Je disais quoi alors ?

-Heu...que tu aimais la mode, lâchai-je au pif.

Elle ri.

-C'est tout le contraire.

L'avion atterri.

-A la prochaine, dit Bella. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Elle disparu.

-Plus tôt que tu ne le crois, murmurai-je.

Puis, j'éclatais de rire et la vis se retourner. Elle se dirigeait vers sa famille. Je cherchais vaguement mon père quand je le vis...avec la famille.

-Shit, lâchai-je.

Je me dirigeais vers ma belle-famille.

-Te voilà enfin, dit la voix perçante de ma belle-mère.

-Bouge toi, minus, renchéri ma belle sœur.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te rencontrer Blondie, dis-je sarcastique.

Bella me fixait.

-Attend...Tu es Alice ? Alice Carter ?

-Brandon. Brandon, pas Carter, dis-je.

Elle me fixait, hébétée.

-oh mon Dieu.

-T'inquiètes, je sais tenir ma langue.

Car elle m'avait aussi décris sa jalousie. Quand elle trouvait parfois Edward loufoque. Bref, tout quoi.

Mon demi-frère, désireux de me mener la vie dure, parla.

-Alors, c'était bien l'asile ?

Je me figeais.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on n'était pas au courant. Un la folle ?!

-Je ne suis pas folle, dis-je la voix rauque.

-On verra bien.

La blonde, Rosalie, se mit à rire en se foutant de moi. Je m'apprêtait à répliquer quand j'eus une « visions ».

_-Je ne te ferai pas de mal._

_-Jasper..._

_La ruelle était sombre et mal éclairé._

_-Viens Alice, j'ai un secret à te dire._

_Je m'engageais dans la ruelle. Il se pencha vers moi, puis, déviant la tête mordit dans mon coup en me vidant de tous mon sang._

-Hé ho, dit ma belle-sœur, tu dors ou quoi ?

Elle rigola. Mais je ne réagit pas, le regard fixer sur Jasper. Je sentais un regard et vit qu'Edward me fixait un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

Je me détournai et poussai un soupir. Ma vie ici risquai d'être longue...


	3. Désoler

Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard des mes fics. Mais j'ai eu des problèmes personnels. Une petite déprime. Des coups de blues. Une peine de cœur. Un problème avec ma famille. Pas envi d'écrire. Lancer dans un autre livre et quand j'ai voulus me remettre à mes fics, j'avais plus internet. Donc, jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août j'ai internet donc je me remets à écrire. Voilà. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez et si vous arrêtez de lire mes fics pas de problème. Je comprends. Merci pour tous vos commentaire et à la prochaine.

Alice


	4. Chapitre 2 Pensée

Chapitre 2

_Précédemment : Ma vie ici risquait d'être longue…_

PS : quand c'est en italique c'est la voix pessimiste d'Alice qui parle, c'est optimiste est en italique gras.

…Ou pas…vus que j'allais sûrement mourir…Je secouai la tête. Alice brandon, enlève toi ces idées de ta cervelle claire ? Oui maman…Oulla, faut que j'aille à l'hosto, si je commence à me parler toute seule… Le mec aux cheveux roux, c'est-à-dire le charmant Eddie, comme me l'a dit Bella, se marra puis se figea. Qu'est-ce qui l'a encore Edward le prude ? Bref, où en étais-je ? Je regardais autour de moi, à l'aéroport crétine ! Pff, mais quel conne, je parlais de mes pensé ! Ah ! Punaise, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait à la fin. T'as qu'à te mettre une baffe, juste pour voir. Non mais sa va pas ? Si très bien ! _Retourne à l'hosto ma vieille_. Attend Alice, tu viens de te traité de vieille là ? Heu…Oui. Ton cas s'aggrave.

-Dis moi Alice, dit Eddie-chou, tu étais où avant ?

Là question qu'il fallait pas posez.

-Chez ma mère, Elizabeth, mais elle est mariée à un chanteur peu connue, il se déplace pas mal. Elle restait avec moi, mais il lui manquait donc…, commençai-je.

-Donc on est obligé de devoir garder cette conn**se, m'interrompit ma belle-mère et mon père approuva.

Quel belle phrase philosophique et riche en vocabulaire soutenu ! Et ouais, même pas « famille » ne connaissait pas la vérité sur la mort de ma mère. Edward me regarda, ses yeux exprimaient de la pitié. Quoi, tu me plains parce que je suis petite ? Et bas t'as raison, c'est horrible. En attendant, sauf qi tu veux ma photo, regarde plutôt ta copine. Pourquoi vous n'êtes toujours pas allez plus loin Eddie-chou ? Elle en meurt d'envi. Bref. Revenons un peu sur le sujet glauque de ma position. Jasper était un je-ne-sais-quoi qui risquait de me tuer à tout bout de champs. Elle est pas belle la vie ? _Heu, non, pas vraiment, dit la petite voix pessimiste_. Et un point pour la pessimiste. _**Mais si, regarde, tu as enfin rencontré quelqu'un de sympa ! **_Egalité. _Ouais, mais qui est comme ça famille, un monstre !_ Deux points pour la pessimiste. _**Certes, mais vachement canon la famille !**_ Oh oh oh, on se calme là ! Ce genre de réflexion, c'est pas moi okay, trouve toi un autre argument ! _**Heu…**_ Voilà, plus d'argument, bataille gagné par la voix pessimiste, voix optimiste mise au dernier rang ! _**NOOONNN !!!!**_ Et bin si !

-Tu en pense quoi Alice, me demanda Bella ?

-Heu…

De quoi elle parle au juste ?

-On te demandait se que tu pensais de la nouvelle collection. Tu sais, celle de Paris, m'expliqua gentiment Edward.

-Ah…

-Alors ?

-Horrible.

-Pardon, hurla Blondie numéro 2, la sœur de Bella donc…Rosalie…c'est ça ?

-Bah ouais. On dirait des cachalots quand t'es habillé dedans. Même si ta pas un gramme de graisse ses vêtement arrive à te faire des bourlets !

-Merci, dit Rosalie.

En effet, elle portait la nouvelle collection. Et j'avais totalement raison ! Jubilation personnelle. Hé ho, calme toi Alice. Tu deviens vraiment incontrôlable et tu ne puis avoir de tel pensé ! , dit la Alice petit ange dans sa joli petite robe blanche et son auréole dorée. Non, tu as raison, cette fille n' est qu'une stupide blonde mouaaaaa ! (rire démoniaque), dit la Alice démon dans sa robe rouge qui ne couvrait presque rien, avec ses corne rouge et sa queue au bout pointu. Punaise Alice, si maintenant tu te met à te voir en ange et en démon, ton compte est bon. Je soupirai.

-Allez la mioche, dit mon père, le voyage est fini.

Et mon délire aussi. Et je me retrouvais violemment confronté à la réalité…

PDV Jasper

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward.

_*Dans ma chambre ?*_

Il hocha la tête. Je montais doucement dans ma chambre et cinq minutes plus tard Edward me rejoint.

-Alors ?

-Alors je crois que cette charmante Alice voit le futur.

-Vraiment ?

-oui, elle a vu que tu l'as mordrait.

-Merde.

-Et j'aime bien ces pensées. Cette fille plairait bien à Emmett.

-Pouvons-nous revenir au principal sujet ?

-Tu vas devoir faire attention Jasper, se qui se passe entre toi et cette fille est la même chose que se qui c'est passé entre moi et Bella.

Il sortit. C'est un jeu dangereux, pensai-je,…

PDV Alice

…Et pourtant j'ai très envi d'y participer.


	5. Encore dsl

Hello les gens, non, mes fics' ne sont pas arrêter c'est juste que ces temps ci je n'ai plus d'ordinateur à moi, donc la j'utilise celui de ma mère mais voilà quoi, elle bosse dessus, l'emmène partout avec elle, donc c'est galère ! Pour la fic "L'amour aveugle" je voulait savoir si ma Bêta avait le dernier chapitre qu'on avait vu ensemble. Parce que j'ai oublié de vous dire que cinq ans d'écriture ont disparut en fumer suite à la mort de mon ordi! Donc tout les chapitres que j'avais écrit ont été détruit plus tout les livres que j'écrivais! Mon grand-père est m'a dit qu'il me donnerait le sien mais je dois d'abord attendre qu'il s'en rachète un autre donc voilà...je verrais ce que je peux faire!Merci de votre patience et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
